1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening tubes and tubular objects and includes a C-shaped mounting rail having an elongate opening, and a rail nut having a width measured in a direction parallel to the retaining plate plane and corresponding at most to a width of the elongate opening of the mounting rail, and a length measured transverse to the width direction and which is greater than the width of the elongate opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastening devices of the type described above find particular application for suspending and bracing of objects such as, e.g., tubes and the like. To this end, a mounting rail having an elongate opening is secured to a constructional component or part, e.g., with several segment anchors. For fastening a fastening element, a retaining plate is inserted into the interior of the mounting rail through the rail elongate opening and is pivoted by an angle, e.g., 90° and engages, from behind the free ends, so-called retaining projections or edges of the elongate opening. For securing a fastening element, e.g., a threaded rod, the retaining plate has a through-bore provided with an inner thread that form-lockingly engages a complementary outer profile provided at least on a portion of the fastening element. In order to insure the insertion of the retaining plate through the elongate opening, the width of the retaining plate corresponds at most to the width of the elongate opening provided in the mounting rail. The engagement of the retaining projection of the mounting rail by the retaining plate is insured by having the length of the retaining plate, which is measured transverse to the width direction of the retaining plate, greater than the width of the elongate opening.
German Patent DE 38 11 974 C2 discloses a fastening device including a C-shaped mounting rail and non-circular retaining part which is formed, e.g., as a cast part.
The drawback of the known device consists in that for producing the retaining part, a lot of material is spent in order to obtained the desired dimensions, which adversely affects the economy of the production.
A further drawback consists in that the excessive weight of the retaining part increases the overall weight of the fastening device, in particular, when several retaining plates are required.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a fastening device with a mounting rail and a rail nut that can be economically produced and has a reduced weight.
Another object of the invention is a fastening device of a type described above and having that would insure a high stability and a good performance under tension loads.